


Run Away With Me

by royalchttphn



Series: Inktober 2019 Prompts - Reddie [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Kisses, M/M, in their feels, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalchttphn/pseuds/royalchttphn
Summary: Richie says it in the dead of night, when he’s not even sure Eddie’s awake enough to respond.Inktober 2019 Day 1: Ring





	Run Away With Me

“Run away with me.”

Richie says it in the dead of night, when he’s not even sure Eddie’s awake enough to respond. For a moment, the room stays silent enough to hear Richie’s pounding heart. Then, Eddie snuffles his head against Richie’s chest.

“Where would we be going?” Eddie murmurs, eyelids fluttering open, head tilting to look up at where Richie’s peering down. Richie’s eyes don’t exactly meet his, instead flickering around to look anywhere else in the dark room and then back at Eddie for the briefest of moments.

“Anywhere.” Richie says it so earnestly that Eddie knows at once he’s being incredibly serious.

“You’re serious,” Eddie states, quick to prop himself up on his palms, hovering over Richie.

Richie still won’t meet his eyes and he doesn’t answer, either.

“Richie, baby, look at me.”

Eddie can tell it’s a struggle - Richie always had trouble laying his heart bare - but after a couple of seconds in which Eddie can practically see the battle going on in Richie’s brain, his eyes meet Eddie’s own.

Richie, for his part, was sure that written on Eddie’s face would be a sad, subtle rejection to the idea. Richie, also for his part, was never quite able to believe how much Eddie loves him. Eddie never told him, but Eddie would follow Richie to the ends of the earth because he knew Richie would do the same.

When Richie does look up at Eddie, his breath gets caught in his throat. There’s moonlight filtering in through the blinds in Richie’s room and it catches in Eddie’s hair, traces of silver on ringlets of brown where Eddie let his hair grow out. Eddie’s looking at him with fierce love and determination and it makes Richie’s heart stutter.

“Where would we be going?” Eddie repeats and lowers himself back onto Richie’s chest, presses a kiss right where Richie feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

“Far away from here, that’s for damn sure,” Richie whispers in response, and Eddie laughs quietly.

“I’d hope so.”

“Maybe the west coast. I feel like that’s leagues away from Derry.”

Richie doesn’t have to say it aloud for Eddie to know he meant that in more than distance. The west coast seemed as far as Jupiter, sure, but it felt far away in mentality, too. Like Richie and Eddie could be whatever they wanted, _whoever_ they wanted without consequence. They could be in love and not worry about whether or not someone was going to-- Well, Eddie didn’t want to think about that right then.

“Let’s do it, then.” Eddie looks up at Richie. “One condition, though.”

“Anything,” Richie breathes. Eddie sees wonder in his eyes.

“You can’t leave me for some hot guy you meet on the beach.”

Eddie expects Richie to press a laugh against his lips. He doesn’t expect Richie to scramble out of bed and fall onto the floor.

“Rich, what--”

Richie picks himself up and begins rummaging through the drawers on his desk. He opens the top one, reached as far back as he can, curses, and then slams it shut. At this rate, Eddie’s sure Maggie and Went - they had insisted he call them that when Richie brought him home for the first time as his boyfriend - are going to barge in at any moment and demand to know what in the fresh hell all the noise was about.

Now on the third drawer, Richie stuffs his lanky arm back as far as the drawer will allow him. “There you are,” Richie hears him whisper, and then Richie crawls back to the bed on all fours. He stops at the edge of the bed, where Eddie is now sitting wide-eyed and confused. One of his palms is pressed against the floor. The other hand is clenched shut around something. Richie is breathing heavily and, this time, staring directly into Eddie’s eyes.

“Rich, if you throw a bug at me I swear to god--”

And then Richie is opening his palms as gentle as could be. And Eddie’s heart stops. His entire brain freezes up and his body does as well because sitting there in Richie’s palm is a simple gold ring.

No one speaks for a moment, Eddie staring, shocked, at the ring and Richie staring, intently, at Eddie.

“Say something,” Richie whispers, lowering the hand bearing the ring.

Eddie catches his wrist and brings his eyes, now watery, up to Richie’s face.

“You know we’re only eighteen, right?”

“Legal age to get married without a parent’s consent.”

“You know we both still live at home.”

“Not unless we run away together. I’ve been saving up paychecks from my job and I’m more than willing to work two once we leave.”

“You know if you’re joking I’ll never forgive you.”

“Never,” Richie breathes.” Not about this.”

Eddie throws himself at Richie, a sob escaping his lips and arms throwing themselves around Richie’s neck. Eddie presses a searing kiss to Richie’s lips and then their foreheads together when he pulls back. “Richie Tozier there is no universe in which I wouldn’t marry you. Oh my god. Oh my _god_.”

Richie begins laughing, presses Eddie’s face against his neck. “I love you so much, in case that wasn’t clear.”

“I love you, too, dipshit, now gimme the ring.”

Richie sits up straighter and Eddie sits back, extending his left hand towards Richie. With shaky fingers, Richie slips the ring onto Eddie’s hand, marveling at how this is real - how this beautiful boy agreed to be his forever. He knows in the morning he’ll have to tell his parents. And the Losers. And that he and Eddie will have to have serious discussions about where they’ll go and what they’ll do. But for now, all that matters in the smile on Eddie’s face and the ring on his finger and the love Richie has in his heart.

And for now, that’s enough.


End file.
